Shining Bright
by AUnknownWriter
Summary: This is a AU for Gravity Falls! Dipper and Mabel again visit their grunkle for the summer, (in this universe everything did happen other then meeting Bill and Weridmeggetion)On this time back they find something unexpected..Do they Trust it? Bill was a star that just wanted to explore more of the world, and he did. Eventually he settled in The Falls...Till he was caught by..
1. Chapter 1

_'_ _People had much to fear in the past, and one of the things people feared the most were...stars. Stars are unusual beings that can show up now and again, they hide in a almost human looking appearance.'_

The Teacher lectured on about these 'Terrible Monsters' and Dipper thought it was a bit interesting, he had quite liked the discussion on if demons were real or not more though.

 _'_ _Stars can live for thousands of years or longer and will do anything to get you on their side. One thing they c—'_ While the teacher the end of the day bell rang, startling everyone. _"Alright pupils! Remember two more days of school then it's summer vacation! And don't forget about the summer story it's worth 50% of your grade!"_ The teacher yelled at Dipper and the rest of the students as the packed up and left.

Dipper was walking down the hallway to his locker to switch out his books for the next class when Mabel texted him

 ** _'_** ** _Got volleyball practice dip! Meet you at home!'_**

He shrugged at it and kept walking. The two siblings had distended themselves from each other because of their interests changing, but hey! Dipper still wore a happy smile through it all..

 _People were magnificent as the try to push themselves around to explain the unexplainable. It's quite a laugh, knowing how frustrating you are. But alas that laugher had died out and was instead replaced by angry yelling to work. When would they realize that that wouldn't work?_

 _Well, they haven't realized it yet.. and it they most likely never will.. This was fun at first, being some sort of the 'it' still feared what they would do with him when they were done... And when that day came..._

Dipper was watching a TV show when a soft knock came from the front door. Mabel from another room rushes over and opens it. The mail man handed her a letter said a few things and walked away, "Thanks!" His sister called out. Dipper paused what ever he was watching and turned to her, "What is it?" He questioned. Mabel fwooshed some of her hair out of her face and said excitedly, "It's from Gravity Falls!" Dipper stood up and walked over to her, "Well then what's it say?"

Mabel began reading the letter, it was in fact from that little town and guess what! Their Grunkle Stan wanted to know if they would come for summer break!

"We're going right?" Mabel asked and Dipper nodded, this will be a trip to remember!


	2. Chapter 2

The school days pasted quickly with the new excitement that they were going back to Gravity Falls. Mabel packed the first day they decided they were going, Dipper waited till they the day before they left.

Now they were on a bus waiting to get to the summer that they were both waiting for, so since this ride is thought to be a long time lets tell another story. This one is about a star, the one we all would love to hear.

This is a lower class star, called a Cipher. Now The Cipher hates the fact that he is the lowest of classes so he sets out to change that. The Cipher gave himself a human form and traveled from the Star's hiding place to earth. He explored the world and decided to stay in the Falls (Later known as Gravity Falls) because of the known weirdness. This Star lived quietly and hidden in the forest, every now and again he would send letters home to his brother. A man named Stanford Pines found the Cipher and decided to make a deal. Now The Cipher loved deals and asked what it was.  
Stanford said, "If you help me in my studies, I could help you in any way you need.." The Cipher thought about it and decided to agree.

When Stanford asked The Cipher for his name, the star said he didn't have a name but his type was called a Cipher. "Hm, I call you Bill, Is that alright?" The Newly named star nodded and then said to Stanford, "Well, if your going to giving me a name..I'm giving you one to!" Bill thought for a second before claping his hands and saying, "I'm gonna call you Sixer!" He says this pointing at one of Fords hands, "Sixer! It fits huh?" Stanford decided that Bill was going to be a pain.

So Now Bill and Stanford were working together, Bill showing Stanford what stars are, Stanford showed Bill how to make food and care for his human body.

Well all good thinks come an end. Stanford begin to distrust Bill, fearing that Bill (once Stanford was done teaching Bill about humans and such) would turn on him. So Stanford created a way to trap a star's essence into a simple jar. One day Bill was acting strange (Well stranger then usual) and Stanford got scared, what was Bill going to do? So Stanford out of fear trapped Bill's essence leaving a statue of Bill human form.


	3. Chapter 3

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 628.469px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As they continued to watch that movie, Grunkle Stan tried to start talking about /"Hey kids?" He finally said, "I need your help on something.."br /Dipper looked at Stan with questionbr /"OH! I can help!" Mabel shouted out , "What do you need?"br /Stan looks at Mabel and smiled, "I need Blackmail..." Dipper razed a eyebrow to his Great uncle. "Like on.. Who?"br /"My brother, Ford.."br /Mabel jumped up, "So, Your getting revenge for some reason?" She looked to Dipper who nodded, "We're in!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dipper and Mabel would be looking around the lab, Stan would be looking around in Grunke Ford's room. The room was dusty and obviously no-one had been their for awhile./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dipper looked at a unusual room with books thrown around, He flicked the lights on and instantly spotted something weird, (Like everything else), A Grey statue was crouched down on the floor. It was a man, Looking down in fear"What..What are you?" The question hung in the air. He walked closer to /A Humming sound enveloped him, Flashing on and off../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"' .- ... - / .- .-. . / -.- - ..- ..-..'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Dipper followed the hum and it revealed a jar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'-.-. .- -. / -.- - ..- / .-. ... . .- .-. .-. / - . ..-..'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A yellow orb was floating in it, Shinning brightly, Dipper put his hand onto it and picked it up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'.-. . .-.. . .- ... . / - . -.-.-'br /'.-. . .-.. . .- ... . / - . -.-.-'br /'.-. . .-.. . .- ... . / - . -.-.-'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'-. . - / - . / - ..- - / - ..-. / ... . .-. . -.-.-'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He took it and put it next to the door, and continued to look around the room, avoiding the statue of a man. There were books with strange messages and symbles, A dictionary with highlighted words, and papers with sloppy handwriting. It was like someone was learning how to write./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'.. / .- .-. - - . / - ... - ... .'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The orb hummed as Dipper tried to read the writing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Dipper!" Mabel shouted down to him, "Have you found anything?"br /"Um.."br /Dipper hummed to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mabel, at Dippers small response, ran to the room he was checking /The door slammed open and shook the orb jar. The humming became louder as it shook./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'... . -.- -.-.- / ... - - .-. -.-.- / ... .-.. - .- / -.. - .- -. -.-.-'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Ah! What is that?" She pointed to the jar. Dipper shrugged and said,br /"Its some... Weird entity.."br /"Wow, Do you know what it could be?"br /Dipper shook his head, He had never read about some glowing orb./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What are you going to do with it?"br /Dipper looked at it and said, "I don't know, I might just see what it does.."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Grunkle Stan called for them, and that he had found some blackmail. Dipper slipped the orb jar into his arms and suck it upstairs. He sat the jar on a shelf next to his bed/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'... - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .. / -. ..- . ... ... / .. / .-.. .. ...- . / ... . .-. . / -. - .- ..-..'/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_4_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"To Translate the dots and slashes, . /div  
div class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary" /div  
/div 


End file.
